


здесь

by bindablinda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Relationship Issues, minor family issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindablinda/pseuds/bindablinda
Summary: Последние сообщения висят непрочитанными. Опять.





	здесь

**Author's Note:**

> Понемногу заливаю сюда свои работы с фикбука ficbook.net/authors/219863

Вы [20:48]: в общем все прошло нормально 

Вы [20:48]: в итоге мы собрали этот чертов стенд за неделю

Вы [20:48]: по хорошему он должен был быть готов минимум дней десять назад лол

Вы [20:48]: но ты же знаешь

Вы [20:48]: чудеса организации

Вы [20:49]: сперва никто не может собраться а затем все вдруг даже слишком хорошо собираются в кучу и пашут

Вы [20:49]: хотя я должен признать что в итоге вышло довольно интересно 

Вы [21:34]: брось Кей это не настолько унылая история чтобы ее так игнорить

Вы [21:38]: ты же все равно все прочитал(

Кей 💛 [21:40]: Извини, я позже отвечу. 

Кей 💛 [21:40]: Немного занят. 

Куроо вздыхает. 

Куроо трагично отпивает чай. 

Куроо падает лбом на стол и, не глядя, печатает ответ. 

Вы [21:40]: лалнр

Вы [21:40]: ладно*

Вы [21:40]: удачи

Вы [21:41]: чертов киото

Зеленый чай с жасмином слишком холодный, и Тецуро, поморщившись, доливает еще немного из наполовину пустого чайника. Ни жасмин, ни зеленый чай он особо не любит, но сейчас он у бабушки дома, бабушка устанавливает правила, так что по вечерам здесь только это безобразие; впрочем, ради бабушки Куроо готов и потерпеть. 

Последние сообщения так и висят непрочитанными. Опять. 

Бабушка смотрит на него внимательно, но молчит. Раньше Тецуро казалось, что ей плевать. Заблуждаться насчет своей бабушки много лет было его дурной привычкой — ему казалось, что она пытается заменить ушедшую мать, что ей все равно на эмоции внука, что она слишком строгая, даже что это именно она не позволяет маме хоть иногда приходить и видеться с ним. Ведь если бы они с мамой встретились и поговорили, все сразу было бы понятно, да? 

Но шел год за годом. 

Мама не приходила. 

Не писала. 

Не звонила. 

Куроо Томоко всегда была очень красивой женщиной, и почтенный возраст мало сказался на ней. Ее подстриженные до плеч волосы давно поседели, и она не утруждала себя тем, чтобы скрывать морщины на лице, но это ни разу не помешало ей в свои семьдесят четыре выглядеть так, что ее иногда принимают за маму Тецуро. Он не возражает. Больше не возражает. 

— А рыба еще осталась? — невзначай спрашивает он, пытаясь занять себя хоть чем-то, чтобы не проверять злосчастный телефон раз за разом. 

— Будешь столько есть вечером — растолстеешь, — бабушка аккуратно кладет вышивку на колени и шутливо качает головой. — Все девчонки разбегутся. 

— Неужели я недостаточно харизматичен, чтобы привлекать их богатым внутренним миром? — ухмыляясь, Куроо сползает со стула и нарочито медленно бредет к холодильнику. В холодильнике жареная рыба, холодная, но все равно вкусная, а еще там нет раздражающе черного экрана смартфона. 

Какого хрена он не поступил в Токио? 

— О, Тецу, харизмы в тебе столько, что на всех девчонок хватит и даже мальчишкам еще останется, — вся харизма Тецуро уходит на одного вполне конкретного мальчишку, но бабушка об этом пока не знает. Она поймет — в этом он уверен на сто процентов. Просто хочется подобрать какое-то подходящее время, какой-то уместный случай, который все никак не представится. 

Однажды представится, да? 

А мальчишка не отвечает на сообщения. Тецуро пора бы привыкнуть — Кей не слишком любит переписываться, а звонить друг другу удается не всегда, но — это задевает, окей? Он скучает. Он так чертовски скучает. Скучает ли Кей? Совершенно точно да, думает Тецуро, слушая его голос в телефоне — это бывает редко, слишком редко. Наверное, думает Тецуро, строча монологи в никуда. Я не знаю, думает он, когда сообщения висят непрочитанными часами. 

— Не знаю, — бормочет он себе под нос, закрывая холодильник, и ставит на стол тарелку, обтянутую пищевой пленкой. — Ничего не знаю. 

— Не переживай, — говорит бабушка неожиданно серьёзным тоном. — Ответит твоя Хотару. 

Тецуро вопросительно выгибает бровь, отправляя в рот кусок рыбы. 

— Которой ты все время пишешь, — бабушка хитро улыбается уголком рта и вдруг даже подмигивает. — Случайно подглядела пару раз, извини. 

Хотару. Кей. Дурацкая ошибка в чтении иероглифа, на которую Цукишима регулярно жалуется. Точно. 

Тецуро закатывает глаза. 

— Ба-а-а! 

— Что? — невинно хлопая ресницами, наигранно возмущается она. — Я уже двадцать три года твоя "ба". 

Со стоном Тецуро откидывается на спинку стула и прячет лицо в ладонях. Нет, он не готов. Он вообще не готов обсуждать с бабулей своего парня, сколько бы он не убеждал себя в обратном. И дело не столько в том, что это, ну, _парень_ — дело в том, что Кей так и не отвечает. И это происходит постоянно. Он просто читает и забивает. Или забывает. Тецуро так и не понял пока что — хотя он пытался, черт возьми, сколько раз он пытался? А сколько раз пытался Кей, а? Он _хоть раз_ вообще попытался? 

— Мне страшно, ба. 

Ее рука на секунду замирает около чашки с чаем, но она почти сразу отвечает — тихим, доверительным тоном, сопротивляться которому у Тецуро нет ни желания, ни сил.

— Почему? 

Он смотрит на свои руки, сцепленные в замок. Было бы проще, будь он здесь. Было бы гораздо проще, правда? Тецуро не боялся бы каждый день, что его бросят — бросят через чертов лайн. Тецуро не изводил бы себя, думая, с кем Кей может быть сейчас. Всего этого не было бы, если бы он мог просто взять Кея за руку. Посмотреть в глаза. Поцеловать — медленно-медленно, нежно-нежно, так, чтобы Кей сразу все понял. Все-все. 

— К… Хотару учится в Киото. И будет учиться еще пару лет. У нас не хватит денег постоянно кататься из одного города в другой, и… — Тецуро пытается сказать еще что-нибудь, но дыхание спирает, и он просто тяжело выдыхает, зажмурившись. 

— И она часто вот так не отвечает? 

Тецуро молча кивает. Бабушка и так знает все о своем бестолковом влюбленном внуке, читает его, как открытую книгу — и он благодарен за то, что ей не нужно объяснять. 

— А ты уверен, что она любит тебя? 

Он открывает рот, пытается сказать что-то, но ему действительно нечего сказать. Он не знает.

Будь Кей рядом, было бы проще. 

— Я люблю, ба. И пока мы рядом, все хорошо, все правда хорошо, но мы не виделись четыре месяца, и… — Тецуро растирает лоб пальцами и пожимает плечами. Четыре месяца, четыре — могло произойти вообще все что угодно. Может, он уже нашел кого-то и даже успел расстаться, может, переосмыслил свою ориентацию или просто понял, что Тецуро ему не нужен. Может, на самом деле все в порядке и эти переживания зря. 

А может, нет. 

— Тецу, милый, — бабушка слегка ерошит пальцами его непослушные жесткие волосы. Когда она перестала называть эту прическу кошмарной? — Знаешь, твой дедушка посылал мне любовные письма пачками. 

Тецуро смотрит на нее, а бабушка только мягко склоняет голову вбок и улыбается:

— Я отвечала в лучшем случае на каждое десятое. 

— Серьезно? — усмехается Тецуро. 

— Абсолютно. Он страшно обижался, а я просто никогда не успевала столько писать. Но зато, — она хитро щурится и подмигивает, — я сохранила все, что он мне отправлял. 

Рука бабушки мягко гладит его волосы, и он прикрывает глаза, подставляясь. 

— И я не знаю, получится ли у тебя все так же хорошо, но почему бы не дать шанс? 

Тецуро медленно кивает. Даже если не получится. Даже если Кей разобьет ему сердце — он распахнет душу ему навстречу. Он будет уязвимым и мягким, он отдаст все, что имеет — потому что он любит Кея, он любит его безусловно и так сильно, что раньше это показалось бы ему невозможным. И глубоко, глубоко внутри, под страхами и комплексами крохотной точкой теплеет неугасающая вера — вера в то, что Кей любит его так же. 

Телефон мягко вибрирует. 

Кей 💛 [23:04]: Тецу. 

Кей 💛 [23:04]: Ты дома? 

Вы [23:04]: у бабушки

Кей 💛 [23:04]: Черт

Кей 💛 [23:05]: Это далеко? 

— Вот видишь, все-таки ответила, — улыбается бабушка и прячет рыбу назад в холодильник. 

Вы [23:05]: полчаса пешком от моей квартиры

Кей 💛 [23:06]: Пришли адрес. 

Вы [23:06]: ты в чертовом киото 

Вы [23:06]: зачем тебе адрес моей бабушки

Кей 💛 [23:06]: Видишь ли. 

Кей 💛 [23:07]: Я не в чертовом Киото. 

Нет. Не может быть. 

Кей 💛 [23:07]: Я в чертовом Токио. 

Кей 💛 [23:07]: Под чертовой дверью в чертову квартиру своего чертова парня. 

Не может, черт возьми, быть. 

Кей 💛 [23:08]: Куда я приехал из чертового Киото, чтобы устроить чертов сюрприз, потому что мой чертов парень посчитал бы это романтичным. 

Вы [23:08]: не верю

Кей 💛 [23:09]: Какая жалость. 

Кей 💛 [23:09]: Мне прислать фотоотчет? 

Кей 💛 [23:09]: Или ты все-таки отправишь мне адрес, чтобы я смог с тобой встретиться? 

Кей 💛 [23:10]: И, я даже не знаю, поцеловать тебя наконец? 

Кей 💛 [23:10]: И сказать тебе в твое дурацкое лицо, как сильно я люблю тебя? 

Вы [23:10]: ни слова больше

Вы [23:10]: жди

Свернув чат, Тецуро дрожащими пальцами открыл приложение с такси, и, господи, почему телефон вдруг завис? Почему сейчас? Почему именно тогда, когда Кей наконец-то _здесь_? 

— Тецу? — в голосе бабули слышна легкая обеспокоенность, и ее можно понять. 

— А, ба, я, это, Кей приехал, я его встречу и вернусь, хорошо? Заодно познакомитесь, и поговорите, он тебе понравится, думаю, наверное… 

— Кей? 

Тецуро прикусывает язык. Черт бы побрал. Бабушка смотрит спокойно и внимательно, ждет ответ. Он вздыхает. 

— Не Хотару. Кей. 

Она пожимает плечами. 

— Хорошо. Он голодный, наверное, купите что-нибудь к чаю. 

Тецуро подбегает к ней и в порыве чувств заботливо чмокает ее в щеку, а затем бежит наружу, в душный вечер раннего сентября, в теплый застоявшийся воздух, чуть не забывает, что надо бы дождаться такси, и начинает бежать — бежать навстречу, бежать к Кею, бежать, бежать — к нему. 

К нему. 

Он здесь. 

Кей стоит около подъезда и нервно постукивает носком кроссовка по асфальту. На нем совершенно нелепые джинсы — боже, как он мог купить нечто подобное? — и совершенно бесподобный бордовый свитер, который ему подарил Тецуро. Он выглядит уставшим — плохо спал? Занимался допоздна? Вопросов уйма, ответов на них вряд ли получится добиться, но Кей здесь, и это уже хорошо. 

Кей здесь и это правильно. 

Он выскакивает из такси, забыв расплатиться, тут же приходиться возвращаться и нервно отсчитывать наличку, неловко извиняться — Кей подбегает к нему сразу же, как только машина трогается с места. Руки у него холодные, такие холодные, и Тецуро сразу накрывает их своими. Большими пальцами Кей очерчивает его скулы, мягко касается своим лбом его, выдыхает медленно и мягко — Тецуро чувствует этот выдох на своих губах — и целует. Кей целует его, медленно-медленно, нежно-нежно, и Тецуро все понимает, все-все. 

Кей скучал. 

Кей так скучал. 


End file.
